The invention relates to an orthopedic fixation device with an at least partly shaft-like fixation member, with a shaft-like mounting body, and with a transverse support securing the fixation member and the mounting body in a position in which they are laterally offset from one another.
A fixation device of this kind is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,228 in which a fixation member in the form of a bone screw carries a transverse support which is connected fixedly to it and at whose other end a mounting body in the form of an externally threaded pin is disposed. With this arrangement, it is possible for the mounting body to be disposed in a position laterally offset from the fixation member. In this way the operating surgeon, for example when using an orthopedic fixation device, is given greater freedom in positioning the externally threaded pin with respect to the bone screw, and all that needs to be done is to screw the bone screw into the bone in a different angular position. However, in order to adjust the position of the transverse support, it is necessary also to turn the bone screw in the bone, and this can lead to undesired loosening of a screw once in place.
It is an object of the invention to further develop an orthopedic fixation device of the generic type so that the position of the mounting body relative to the fixation member can also be adjusted without having to change the fixation setting of the fixation member.